Unconditional
by Bittersweet Muse
Summary: What happens when the one you love catches you in a lie in your most desperate hour of need? This is a Palex story based on Don't You Want Me Part 1 and the preview for Part 2. It's a mature rating...at least it will be, mainly due to strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note****: I do not own Degrassi…sad but true. I am also a newbie when it comes to fanfic so hopefully you like it, and if not, that's cool too; just tell me how to improve. And I realize it's not the longest of chapters, but hey you gotta start somewhere. **

**Oh and for those unaware, Alex and Paige are both girls, if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read. As for the rest of you, enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Once again, that was the beautiful Lextasy," the emcee announced as Alex made her way off the stage, covering herself as she headed towards the dressing room, tuning out the clapping, whistles, and catcalls. As she parted the beaded curtain, Alex noticed a familiar blonde seated in front of the vanity.

"I came here to surprise you." Alex could see the hurt and anger on Paige's face reflecting back at her through the mirror.

"I didn't realize it would be the other way around," Paige said as she stood up out of the chair looking at Alex dead in the eye. Paige shook her head and bit her lip stifling the anger quickly building up inside.

"Paige let me explain," Alex pleaded.

Paige let out a slight laugh, "What's there to explain!?" She then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Alex grabbing hold of her arm, leaving her other hand to hold up the corset covering her naked flesh.

"Let go of me," Paige said in a very stern and angry voice. Alex complies, letting go of the blonde's arm.

"Please Paige, I…" Alex was cut off by her boss Vlad entering the room. Noticing the blonde, Vlad gives her a devious smile and then turns his attention towards Alex.

"Alex, there is a patron who wants to meet Lextasy." He looks back and forth between the two, "Make it quick." Vlad gives one last smile at Paige and leaves the room.

"Lextasy," Paige said with an air of sarcasm and disbelief. "I guess I'll let you get back to _work_." Paige exits leaving Alex completely dumbfounded, ashamed, and thoroughly upset.

Outside, Paige is hurriedly walking towards her car, fighting off the tears that have welled up in her eyes. She reached her car and looked behind her seeing the giant marquee flashing "Zanzibar" in bright lights. Paige watched as groups of men entered the club, and only but a few people trickling out. As much as she didn't have anything to say to Alex, she still hoped that one of those few would be her.

After a few minutes, Paige realized Alex wasn't coming after her. The anger that filled her subsided, only to be replaced but utter sadness. Paige got in her car and finally allowed herself to breakdown and cry. She drove off, tears cascading down her face.

**----------**

**Please review. I only want to keep going if people like what I'm doing. Thank ya much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note****: Yup, still don't own Degrassi. And I know what you're thinking "another short one?" Well shouldn't it be about quality and not quantity…at least I hope I'm living up to the quality part. **

**Oh and thank you for those who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Alex gazed out the bus window replaying in her mind the encounter that had taken place just a few short hours ago.

"_I came here to surprise you."_ The look of pain and anger that resonated on Paige's face when she uttered those words was forever burned in her memory. That image prompted Alex to begin to wipe away tears that had yet to fall, and to quickly start fidgeting with her bag in an attempt to avoid a complete breakdown in front of a dozen strangers.

As she got closer and closer to her destination, Alex had but one thought running through her mind,_"I know I should let her cool off, she's hurt, and probably livid at this point, but I have to talk to her. I have to explain before it's too late…if it isn't already."_

With each passing minute, Alex grew more and more anxious, worrying about what she was going to say, and incredibly nervous about the outcome. She was unsure if she would be able to come up with a good enough explanation; of course her reasons made complete sense, but Alex knew there was a good chance Paige won't accept it.

It was at that moment, that despite everything they had in common, and how much they made each other better and happier, Alex realized how different they were. Paige had different standards, different views as to what was acceptable conduct for people; and taking one's clothes off for money was certainly not one of them, no matter what the reason behind it. All Alex could do was just hope that deep down Paige cared enough for her to at least try and understand.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bus arrived at Alex's desired stop. Alex grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder; she exited the bus avoiding eye contact with anyone in her path. Having a few blocks to walk before reaching Paige's house, Alex used the time for further introspection, meticulously piecing together everything she wanted to say, taking into account what would make Paige the least upset or angry.

Alex reached the house stopping a moment before heading towards the door. She took a deep breath in a feeble effort to compose herself before knocking. As the sound of the wood against her knuckles echoed in her head, everything Alex had thought of saying fell away.

**----------**

**And of course, once again, please review. Thank ya much.**


End file.
